The Magical Royalty and the Home Ec Class
by cornflowerariel
Summary: Ginny finds something interesting about her family's ancestors. How does she handle this fame?
1. Chapter 1

THE MAGICAL ROYALTY and the HOME EC CLASS

*note the Muggle jobs the kids are going to take. Well magic got the paperwork done so they aren't forced to be on the bottom rung.I know not realistic but Its my story isn't it.

**Note: I don't own any of the characters expect for Princess Anne and her family in the past (and Emily Pomfrey). All others are property of JK Rowling.

**Fall 712**

There was a royal family sitting at the table consisting of two parents, six girls, and one boy. They were talking of the upcoming ball of the youngest princess, the Princess Anne. All the older girls were very excited about it. Some of the girls were telling Anne what dress she should be wearing and how to do her hair and the other girls were asking her about what she would wear and how she would fix her hair for the ball. They were being attended on by several house-elves whom they paid for their services.

**Fall 1998**

Ginny Weasly, her five brothers, her boyfriend Harry Potter and their friend Hermione Granger were at the Burrow for the summer. The Golden Trio had recently gotten owls from the Hogwarts asking them to go back for another year. But the letters said they didn't need to do 7th year classes. Ginny thought _That was a good thing it would be embarrassing if my boyfriend and his friends were in the same classes as me and Luna. _ Ginny then looked at her letter and then noticed there wasn't any books list this year. Ginny then thought _that's certainly odd, _she then noticed the letter said "Any students younger the Trio who fought on our side at the Battle of Hogwarts last June are exempted from doing the 7th year classes. Last year's 7th years plus the

Trio are coming back to do a Home Ec class along with the current 7th year students."

On Sept 1st Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione left for the train at King Cross Station. They and their classmates were all curious about the new class. They arrived at the school and had their feast and then Headmistress Mcgonagall says "Last Year's 7th years and this year 7th years will be testing out a new class called Home Ec. They will find out more tomorrow. This is a class, to try to prevent another person, like Voldemort. The Professor is Professor Dursley." Ginny noticed Harry and Ron starring at each other with wide eyes. Then she remembered that Harry's relatives were Dursleys.

Next day

The kids gathered into the classroom which was only for this one class and noticed that the professor at the front was of thin blonde hair and large amount of neck woman. Harry said "Aunt Petunia what are you doing here?" Professor Dursley "You're headmistress said something about a portrait of your previous Headmaster Dumbledore suggesting hiring me to teach this Home Ec class Harry." Ginny looked at Harry and noticed that Harry was very confused about his Aunt being their professor. Harry then asked "But what about Uncle Veron? Didn't he object to you doing this? " Then Professor Dursley said "We can talk about our family later Mr. Potter."

"Hello class. I'm Professor Dursleys Some of you may not like me since I treated my nephew, Harry, very bad when he grew up before he started at this school and during the time he spent learning here." The classed look around at each other amassed that a Muggle was teaching at Hogwarts. Malfoy said "If a Muggle is teaching this class... I want out." "Mister Malfoy...you're going to be taking this class all last year's 7th year kids and this year's 7th year kids will be taking this class for an important reason." Professor Dursley said sternly. She then continued on "You are taking this class, so you guys can learn how to hide as Muggles if need too from another dark lord like the one I hear you all helped defeat." Professor Dursley said "Each one of you will be paired up with someone of the opposite gender. " She then called the people up "Bulstrode and Malfoy, Granger and Weasly, Potter and Weasly, Longbottom, and Lovegood" Professor Dursley spoke again"Each of you will see what Muggle job you have for the duration of the assignment."

"Wow I got a SIU bobby." Harry said "What did you get Ginny?" he asked her. "I got journalist." Ginny replied back to her 'husband'. Ron said "I got the same as you Harry" Everyone turned to look at Hermione "I got refugee lawyer" she said.

After every discovered what everyone had the professor spoke again "You guys will learn a bit of Muggle history before my assistant, Emily Promfrey, Madame's Promfrey's niece will take you to the town you will be staying in for the duration of the project."

Miss Promfrey's got the projector rolling and they watched a video of Muggle history.


	2. Chapter 2-Ginny&Harry dream talk

The Magical Royalty and the Home Ec Class

Fall 712

Anastasia was getting ready to go down the stairs to the ball her parents had put on for her. She had a beautiful red dress and her hair was up with a flower in it. Suddenly one of her parents' advisors appeared and he was a middle-age man with brown hair who said "You will never see you family in this lifetime again and you're descants will not know you're royalty until a girl is born."

October 27 1998

Ginny had gotten up again after having another dream. The one she had been having ever since her birthday which was mid August. It was only three-thirty in the morning. Ginny thought she needed to talk to Harry about her dreams. Ginny slowly waked Harry up saying "Harry I need to take to you about some dreams I have been having." Harry said "Well I'm getting up" and they got dressed and they went into the kitchen of their homely home. Ginny got 4 slices of bread, got out a block of cheese, salsa, and olives. She then put two slices of bread into the toaster; Harry had shown her how to use it, when they got into the house.

As Ginny was cutting the cheese into thin slices she said "Harry you remember when you're having weird dreams during Voldemort's time?"

Harry replied as he was cutting the olives "Yes I do remember Go on please."

Then Ginny said as she got two slices of bread out of the toaster and put the other two in and started putting humus on one of the two slices "Well ever since my birthday, I been having these weird dreams about magical royalty. I'm always the youngest princess, the only one younger than the dream me is the 'baby' prince."

As Harry was putting olives on the one slice of bread Ginny had dressed, "As far as we know there isn't any magical royalty." He then suggests, when putting a couple of tsps of salsa on the bread slice, "Maybe we can talk to Hermione about it? She knows everything."

After breakfast Harry called the Ron Weasly and Miss Granger, "Hi Hermione? Its Harry do you happen to know anything about the wizarding world having royalty at one point do you? Ginny's been having weird dreams about wizarding royalty."

Hermione said "I need come across something that had to do with wizarding royalty. But it was a brief paragraph. I will try to do some more checking but it will be difficult when we're trying to pass as Muggles for this class. It's going to be the first emergency tonight."

Harry said "What Emergency?" Hermione said "Oh Harry, you're exactly like Ron that you don't pay attention!"


End file.
